American Horror Story/H
Hallie Hallie was a small white dog that was originally born in Boston, Massachusetts. Vivien Harmon purchased Hallie as a coping mechanism after suffering through a traumatic miscarriage. Vivien, her husband Ben and daughter Violet brought the dog with them when they relocated from Boston to Los Angeles, California. During the drive on the L.A. freeway, Violet complained that she had to go to the bathroom, but Ben said there was no place to pull over. Violet countered that they would do it if the dog had to go. The family moved into a renovated mansion at 1119 Westchester Place. A neighbor named Adelaide Langdon, who suffered from Downs' Syndrome, asked Vivien Harmon twice if she could pet her dog, to which Vivian said "No". Adelaide ignored her and tried to pet the dog anyway, and Hallie snapped at her. A short while later, the ghost of Hayden McClaine, who was a former lover of Ben Harmon stalked and tried to kill Vivien. She made it appear as if she had put Hallie in the microwave and set her to cook, but the dog actually turned up safe and sound. All three members of the Harmon family died soon after. Hallie was adopted by the Harmons' realtor, Marcy. She kept the dog for several years, but had to put it down in 2015. Hank Foxx Hank Foxx was the husband of Cordelia Goode. The marriage however, was a ruse, as Hank was actually a witch hunter who worked for a corporate entity led by his father, Harrison Renard. Hank falsified a job as a USDA inspector, which enabled him to go all across the country in search of targets. While still married to Cordelia, Hank had an affair with a young woman named Kaylee. After a brief tryst, Hank's true motivations for engaging with her were revealed as Kaylee was a witch with pyrokinetic powers. Hank used a gun with a silencer and executed her in the bedroom. Hank then engaged in an attack against the Cornrow City salon in New Orleans, Louisiana. The witches that worked there, led by Marie Laveau, were actually rivals of Cordelia Goode's coven. Hank began slaughtering all of the staff members at the salon, until a recent addition to the group, Queenie, used her powers as a human voodoo doll and shot herself in the mouth. The wound transferred to Hank, who died instantly. Harrison Renard Hayden McClaine Hayden McClaine was this crazy little chick from Boston, Massachusetts. She was a college student who tutored under psychiatrist Ben Harmon. Hayden and Ben started having an affair, which Ben claimed was the result of a personal coping mechanism after suffering from the loss of a child and the strain it put on his marriage. Ben's wife, Vivien Harmon, found them in bed together, and as one might expect, the crap hit the fan. After a lengthy period of anger and resentment, the Harmons attempted to heal their family by relocating to Los Angeles, California. Hayden was left behind. But wait, that's not all! In true soap opera fashion, she was naturally pregnant with Ben's child. Crazy-ass Hayden found Ben's number and began calling him, stressing on about how much she needed him. Ben made a trip back out to Boston to deal with Hayden, but there were still some lustful sparks between the two. Ben wanted to bring closure to the entire affair, but Hayden was a tad obsessive, and wasn't willing to let him go. She eventually followed him back out to L.A., where she began professing her love to him, declaring that they needed to be together, so forth and so on. To Ben's regret and at least partial relief, a creepy stalker named Larry Harvey bashed Hayden across the back of the brain pan with a shovel, killing her. This was not exactly the end to Ben's problem's however. He buried Hayden's body in the back yard, and then built a gazebo over top of the burial spot. What Ben didn't realize at the time, was that the "Murder House" that his wife and daughter had moved into was cursed. Anyone who died on the estate, became a ghost whose soul was now forever tied to the house. As if Hayden wasn't a big enough pain in the ass in life, she was an even more bitter pill to swallow in death. She began appearing before Ben, which naturally freaked him out. He tried having her arrested, but Hayden just disappeared from the back of the cop car. She then began tormenting Vivien Harmon, even going so far as to threaten their daughter, Violet. Eventually, Hayden turned her undead eyes towards another subject of her appeal - Travis Wanderley. Travis was a wannabe actor, who had just broken up with his sugar mama - next door neighbor Constance Langdon. Travis met Hayden, and like most, did not yet realize that she was a ghost. Travis and Hayden engaged in two bouts of revenge sex in the mansion's basement, but afterward, Travis expressed his desire to return to Constance. Hayden, forever battling rejection, stabbed him to death. Along with all of the others who had died in the Murder House, Hayden McClaine's restless spirit continued to inhabit the home, and would continue to do so as long as it remained standing. Hazel Evers Hazel Evers lived in California during the early half of the 20th century. In the 1920s, she had a young son named Albert, whom she took out for trick or treating on Halloween night. She made Albert a ghost costume, but embarrassingly admitted that she did not put a lot of care into it. Albert was abducted by a serial killer and held on the man's chicken ranch. The killer was apprehended, but Albert was never found. It was presumed that he was killed and his body had been disposed of, or destroyed. Naturally, Hazel Evers was emotionally traumatized by this incident. Hazel Evers took up employment at the Hotel Cortez, working as the laundress for James Patrick March. Evers adored March and the two became quite close. She was well aware of March's activities as a deranged serial killer, but never faltered in her commitment to him. One element of his life she could not abide however was his bride, the Countess. Hazel Evers secretly alerted the authorities about March's murders and when the police came to the hotel banging down the doors, March and Miss Evers entered into a suicide pact. March shot Miss Evers in the head, but her ghost continued to live on at the Hotel Cortez. For ninety years Miss Eves remained the sole housekeeper of the hotel. She always commented about how often she was required to launder bloody sheets, but always refrained from outright complaining. Room 64 was the one room that Miss Evers had to clean up the most. On October 30th, 2015, Miss Evers confided in John Lowe, telling him the story of how her son had been murdered on Halloween. Miss Evers often worked closely with Liz Taylor, who performed several duties at the hotel including assistant receptionist and bartender. Miss Evers officiated a reunion between Liz and his long-lost son, Doug, and also coordinated a formal dinner for John Lowe and his estranged wife, Alex Lowe. As reward for her work, Liz and the others bought her a brand new state-of-the-art washer and dryer, which she absolutely adored. When Hazel discovered that the Countess had died and her ghost was now a permanent fixture at the hotel, she could no longer hold her tongue. She revealed the truth to James Patrick March, telling him that she was the one who had called the police on him. March, never one to brook a betrayal, told her to get out. The Countess smugly asked what she would do with herself now, to which Miss Evers haughtily responded, "There are no stains in Heaven or Earth than are dreampt of in your philosophy". Helen Helen was a young woman who worked as a camp counselor at Camp Redwood in 1970. Along with Midge and Eddie, she made sport of a socially awkward counselor named Margaret Booth. One evening, Helen, Midge, and Eddie were getting ready to engage in a threesome when Margaret entered the cabin. She slew each one of them in turn, as well as six others, and severed an ear from each of her victims' bodies. She planted the severed ears in a lunch pail owned by maintenance man Benjamin Richter, framing him for the crimes. Hindsman Holden Lowe Holden is the youngest child and only son of John and Alex Lowe, as well as the younger brother of Scarlett Lowe. Holden was abducted by the Countess Elizabeth in 2010 while on a carousel at the Santa Monica pier and is transitioned into a vampire by Elizabeth and kept at the Hotel Cortez. He is typically seen running away from his family throughout the hallways but is first found by Scarlett who attempts to take a picture with him until he tries to bite her. However, the picture is blurry and neither of her parents believe her when she says that Holden is alive. Alex later finds out about him and takes him home from the hotel but later returns to confront Elizabeth after she finds that Holden has killed the family dog and is feasting on its' blood. Alex allows Elizabeth to transition her in order to be with her son. It is later revealed that Holden's abduction was part of a plan by Elizabeth and James March to drive John Lowe into a state of rage and hatred as he saw potential in him to be his successor as the Ten Commandments Killer. Hotel Cortez The Hotel Cortez is located in Los Angeles, California. It is known for its dark history, its bizarre clientele and its even more macabre staff. The cost to stay in an average room at the Cortez was once $30, but the price went up to $150 a night after it underwent extensive remodeling. In 1994, a heroin addict named Donovan came to the hotel with the emotionally unstable Hypodermic Sally. Donovan's mother, Iris, tracked them down, but when she had seen how Sally had gotten her son to take drugs, she pushed her out of the window. Sally survived however, and Iris eventually became a receptionist at the hotel. In 2010, a young boy named Holden Lowe was abducted from his father, homicide investigator John Lowe, at an amusement park. He was taken back to the Hotel Cortez, where he locked away in a room with other children. Donovan eventually became involved with the Countess, and the two would engaged in acts of supreme hedonism, including murder and blood orgies. Another strange member of the hotel's staff is a man who calls himself Liz Taylor (after the famous movie star). This gaunt, bald transvestite worked the front desk, but could also be seen administering to the hotel's other needs. Notable rooms at the Hotel Cortez include Room 51, which played host to an incident of an unknown nature, which required a chambermaid to clean blood stains out of the bed sheets. The most notorious room at the hotel however was Room 64, which was usually closed off. Iris used her own discretion when deciding which customers would have the misfortune of being allocated to Room 64, which was the lair of a grotesque and murderous creature. Two Swedish tourists, Aggie and Vendela were ushered to Room 64 after complaining about the smell in their own room. They were later caged and tortured, and fed a special nutrient shake to purge their bodies of all impurities. A blonde-haired effeminate man named Gabriel came to stay at the hotel, but after getting snippy with Iris, was sent to Room 64. The creature from the room had its way with Gabriel, anally raping him with a strap-on while Hypodermic Sally watched, begging the dying man to tell her that he loved her. In 2015, the hotel came under new ownership. A real estate agent named Marcy brokered the sale of the establishment to a wealthy entrepreneur named Will Drake. Hypodermic Sally Sally, also known as Hypodermic Sally is brain-addled drug addict and a resident of the Hotel Cortez in Los Angeles, California. She is characterized by her aloof mannerisms, emotional instability and wild hair, to say nothing of various physical traits such as pale skin, track marks on her arms and random blood smears on her body. In her youth, Sally considered herself a poet, but blames a rising pop artist for stealing her work, which she no doubt attributes to her downward spiral in heroin addiction. In 1994, Hypodermic Sally seduced a male addict named Donovan and invited him to her room at the Hotel Cortez. They shot heroin together, but when Donovan asked for a fresh needle, she told him that she was the cleanest girl he was ever going to meet. Donovan overdosed on drugs at this time and was discovered by his mother, a woman named Iris. Iris retaliated against Sally by throwing her out of a high rise window. Sally survived the fall however. Shortly thereafter, Iris became the front desk receptionist at the Hotel Cortez, and it seemed as if Sally's life and Iris' were now forever intertwined. In 2015, Sally took an interest in of the hotel's many ill-fated patrons, an effeminate film actor named Gabriel. She bore witness to Gabriel being violently raped by a humanoid creature with a sharpened metal strap-on in Room 64. As the gruesome congress occurred, Sally leaned in close to Gabriel, beckoning him to say the words, "I love you, Sally". She promised him that his pain would cease if he but spoke the words. Gabriel did as instructed and then fell dead away. Sally was also responsible for releasing a Swedish tourist named Vendela from captivity in one of the Hotel's dungeons. Vendela's freedom was short-lived however as she had her throat slit by The Countess moments later. Sally tried to form a bond with another guest named John Lowell. Lowell was a homicide detective who began staying at the Hotel as it was connected to an ongoing investigation that he was leading. Sitting at the bar, Sally recognized that he was a recovering alcoholic and the two discussed their respective addictions.